Con Una Mirada a Tu Alma
by Paulina Gryffindor
Summary: Se odian a muerte, se evitan a toda costa, pero el destino tiene otros planes para ellos.–Esta no se va a quedar así Evans. –James dijo esto tan bajito que sólo Lily pudo oírlo.–Deja el drama para otra ocasión Potter, que no te queda –se mofó Lily
1. Desastre en la Clase Pociones

Hola a todos, éste es mi segundo fic (si cuentan mi versión de La Orden del Fénix, la cuál tuve que quitar…) y en fin, es todo un rollo. Por favor review!

No los distraigo más y… adelante

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada que puedan reconocer, sino a JK Rowling

A/N: Y volví a cometer otro error, así que por segunda vez tengo que editar todo este capítulo. Mi error es que no confié en mi misma cuando escribí que James era cazador, e hice caso de cierto usuario que me dijo que era buscador. Resulta que James sí es cazador, JK Rowling lo dijo ella misma. Por favor, si encuentran alguna referencia en mi fic de que James es buscador háganmelo saber y volveré a editar. Gracias .

I

Desastre en la clase de Pociones

La miraba demasiado. Demasiado. Lo atraía mucho, sencillamente, el hecho de que su hermosa sonrisa desapareciera de su cara en el momento en que ella descubriera que él la había estado observando; de que su forma de caminar, tan segura, era la única que no cambiaba para lucir más sexy frente a él; de que su voz subiera de tono siempre que su tema de conversación se refiriera a él mismo; pero especialmente el hecho de que ella lo odiara tan desesperadamente.

Porque ninguna otra chica se resistía a los encantos de James Potter. Así, que James vivía intrigado. Pues no entendía porqué ella entre todas tuviera que ser la que lo hiciera. No la amaba, de hecho, él no amaba a ninguna de las otras. Pero la quería para él. Tal vez lo entretuviera unos meses, después la botaría como a las demás. Pero no había porque pensar en eso en ese momento. En lo que había que pensar era en el partido de Quidditch que tendría lugar el día siguiente. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Demonios, ese Mao Chang era bueno.

–¡Potter! –la voz de su profesor de pociones, el Profesor Lewis Donwood, lo distrajo de sus pensamientos– ¿Pero es que nunca va a entender? Ni si quiera el hecho de que pierde puntos para su casa parece importarle. Con este incidente acaba de perder otros cinco.

–Lo siento Profesor.

­–Aja, bueno. Hablaremos más tarde. Ahora pondré en la pizarra la lista con las parejas para el proyecto de este mes, junto con el tema y la poción que les tocará desarrollar. No habrá cambios, a menos de que sea un caso extremadamente especial. –les dijo señalando un pergamino que había aparecido mágicamente en la pizarra­

–Ahora los dejo muchachos, hay un asunto que debo atender. Señorita Evans, el director quiere verla, acompáñeme por favor –y sin decir más salió por la puerta y los dejó solos.

­­Una masa de estudiantes de séptimo año, Gryffindor y Slytherin, se levantaron de las sillas al mismo tiempo y se amontonaron frente a la pizarra. Algunos parecían contentos; la mayoría resignados; y algunos, como Sirius Black estaban furiosos.

–Oh Dios, me tocó con el imbécil de Mathew Parkinson –un muchacho de cabello negro, cuerpo fornido y brillantes ojos azules se recargó en la pared con pesar.

­

–Sirius, amigo, sólo es un proyecto de clase. –observó un chico de tez clara y cabello color arena.

–Seguro que lo dices porque te tocó con esa preciosidad de Lara Madowes –ante el comentario Remus movió su cabeza de lado a lado unos segundos, para después asomar una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

–Oye Peter¿tú con quién estas? –preguntó Remus a un chico de complexión robusta, cabello cortado en forma de tazón y húmedos y pequeños ojos negros, intentando cambiar el tema.

–Estoy con Nott –dijo secamente–. Aunque mi tema no está tan mal, es sobre la poción multijugos, la vimos en quinto.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que James no decía nada. Sirius miró significativamente a Remus, quien se encogió de hombros. Sirius se acercó a James por la espalda, dio un saltó y dijo "¡Boo!" logrando de esta manera, que James se sobresaltara y se cayera de la mesa donde estaba sentado.

Sirius se reía descaradamente mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Al parecer, la broma no tuvo el efecto deseado. Porque James, en vez de reírse junto con Sirius –y los que quedaban en el aula– se quedó callado, mirando hacia la lista de nombres que flotaba mágicamente frente a la pizarra.

Remus se alejó del grupo para mirar la lista otra vez. Ahí, unos nombres más abajo que el de él mismo, decía:

James Potter, Lilyanne Evans–Poción Animagus

Una muchacha de cabellera color vino y ojos verdes esmeralda caminaba hacia el campo de Quidditch. Tenía una escoba alargada en la mano, diferente a las de Quidditch. Era un Halo Plateado, una escoba para hacer acrobacias. Porque el Quidditch no es lo único que se juega con escobas. Existe un deporte acrobático sobre escobas, que consistía en saltar desde la escoba, hacer piruetas en el aire y volver a caer en la escoba (la cual tiene un hechizo para seguir al acróbata, pues de otra manera caería sin remedio). Para Lily, eso no era sólo un deporte, era su inspiración y su desahogo. De hecho, últimamente Lily necesitaba mucho desahogo. Las cosas no estaban yendo de la manera en que ella lo hubiera deseado.

–¡Lily! –la voz emocionada de una de sus amigas le gritaba desde las gradas– ¡Debo mostrarte algo!

Lily se dirigió hacia ella en el preciso momento en que la chica comenzaba a impacientarse y a lanzarle chispas con la varita para llamar su atención.

–Mira, mira, mira –susurraba emocionada la muchacha de cabello claro, pecas y ojos azules-grisáceos –. Me ha llegado hoy, es la respuesta de San Mungo. Quería abrirla, pero decidí que le hiciéramos juntas.

Le enseñó a Lily un pergamino que decía con letras doradas:

_Instituto San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas_

_Srta. Samantha Harper_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Torre de Gryffindor_

­–Es genial Sam, ábrela.

–Hay no puedo Lily ábrela tú –le pidió entregándole el sobre.

Lily suspiró y tomó el sobre de las manos de Samantha, quien se había hecho ovillo en una de las sillas, a fin de oír la respuesta a boca de Lily.

_Definitivamente, esto de convertirse en Medimago le está afectando la salud mental, _pensó Lily para sus dentros.

–¿Qué dice?

–Tranquila, ya voy. Está un poco difícil de abrir….

–¡No puedo creerlo! Trae acá –le ordenó Sam levantando los ojos al cielo y extendiendo la mano para que Lily le devolviera el sobre.

–¿Lo vas a leer tú? –preguntó Lily esperanzada, recibiendo una mirada con el seño fruncido por parte de su amiga.

–Por supuesto que no –le dijo Samantha como si fuera obvio–. Sólo lo voy a abrir, ya que tú ni eso puedes. _Diffindo _

–Muy bien, aquí vamos–dijo Lily en el momento en que tuvo el sobre de vuelta en sus manos.

–¿Y bien?

–Entraste.

–¡Oh sí, oh sí, oh sí! –gritaba Samantha llena de felicidad, al tiempo en que movía la cadera en forma circular.

_A partir de este momento, esta oficialmente loca_, pensó Lily con una media sonrisa.

Samantha se sentó en una de las sillas de las gradas para descansar luego de su algo… exótico baile. De pronto pareció darse cuenta de algo, porque volteó a ver a Lily con una mirada extraña en los ojos.

–¿Tu ya recibiste la respuesta del ministerio? Para eso era que Donwood te sacó de clase¿verdad? ­–le preguntó preocupada.

Lily se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada baja, Samantha creyó ver una lágrima solitaria resbalar por una de sus mejillas, pero la perdió de vista de inmediato.

–Lily lo siento muchísimo¿qué te dijeron?

–Nada, simplemente que en este momento no podían darme una respuesta definitiva, y que lo piense mejor, ya que la carrera como auror es muy peligrosa. Y que yo siendo mujer tenía todavía menos chance de ingresar. Así que escogiera otra carrera mejor, para que así no desperdicie mi último año en Hogwarts enfocándome en la carrera equivocada –dijo Lily totalmente decepcionada.

­–Bueno, ellos dijeron que no podían darte una respuesta definitiva, así que eso significa que todavía tienes esperanzas. Apenas acabamos de empezar el año esta semana. Tú imagina que te dijeron que sí, y toma las materias extras para ser auror, ya sabes, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras avanzadas y así. Y vuelve a aplicar en unos meses. Se darán cuenta de tu determinación y te aceptarán –la consoló Samantha abrazándola por la espalda.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

­–No Sam. Mira, todo eso suena muy bien, pero¿qué tal si me vuelven a rechazar¿Cuántas veces tendré que rogarles que me acepten? Si para el final del año me siguen rechazando –suspiró con pesar–, tendré que escoger otra cosa, y tomar los cursos aparte.

­–Sé positiva Lily…

–Es mejor si escojo algo más ahora. Es más, puedo ser Medimaga como tú, y así tomar Pociones avanzadas, y así desde ahora. Y ahorrarme el tener que tomarlas después cuando me rechacen… otra vez –continuó Lily interrumpiendo a su amiga.

­–Por lo menos espérate un tiempo, unos meses, y si te vuelven a rechazar ya cambias tus materias y haces lo que quieras ­–insistió Samantha.

Lily suspiró resignada.

–Muy bien, tú ganas. Pero si su respuesta vuelve a ser negativa… ya sabes.

–Excelente Lily, sabía que no podías ser tan tonta –rió–. Ahora vamos al Gran Comedor a ver si sobra algo para comer; o tal vez Mandy y Lara nos querrán compartir algo. Nos perdimos la hora de la comida.

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter salían del Gran Comedor cuando se cruzaron con Samantha y Lily. Ellas no parecían notarlos, pero James sí que las notó a ellas.

–Disculpen, tengo algo que hacer ­–dijo James sin siquiera parpadear.

–Pícaro –le dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

James se revolvió el pelo con una mano y caminó decidido hacia Samantha y Lily, quienes se habían encontrado a Mandy y a Lara y se habían quedado a conversar con ellas.

El chico se colocó justo detrás de Lily y comenzó a bailarle una danza muy sensual sin que ella se diera cuenta. Eso solía dar resultado con las demás chicas, siempre terminaban riéndose tontamente. Sin embargo, la única que se rió fue Mandy (quien al darse cuenta de que era la única que lo hacía calló rápidamente), porque las demás simplemente dejaron de hablar y lo miraron fijamente. Lily supuso que algo estaba pasando al ver que la vista de todas sus amigas se situaba detrás de ella. Se volteó rápidamente sólo para encontrar a James muy concentrado con su danza y con una sonrisa en su cara de idiota.

–¿Qué quieres Potter? ­–le preguntó asqueada

–Nada preciosa, sólo me preguntaba que pensabas tú acerca de nuestro proyecto juntos –se le acercó peligrosamente, tomándola de la cadera.

­–Número uno, no me vuelvas a llamar preciosa. Número dos ¿Proyecto juntos? Realmente deberías dejar de frecuentar a esas chicas… calientes, como tú las llamas –Lily lo empujó lejos de ella–. Creo que terminaron quemándote el cerebro.

–No chiquita, tú puedes decir lo que quieras, pero ya verás mañana cuando nos toque Pociones. Estaremos juntos por toda una hora – dijo James acariciándole la mejilla–. De hecho, mañana es viernes ¿verdad? Sí, creo recordar que nos tocan Pociones dobles. Te veré ahí preciosa.

–Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar así.

–¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?

Lily se quedó callada.

–Lo sabía ­–y con una sonrisa triunfante dio media vuelta y regresó con Sirius, Remus, y Peter.

­–¿De verdad no piensas hacer nada? ­–preguntó Lara asombrada, una chica alta, de pelo castaño oscuro cortado corto hasta el cuello, ojos pardos y facciones realmente bonitas. Lily rió por lo bajo y simplemente murmuró apuntando con la varita hacia James.

–_Coloro._

Súbitamente, el pelo de James se tornó de un anaranjado fosforescente; pero eso no fue lo único que se tornó anaranjado, también la parte trasera de la túnica de James, dejándole un par de enormes bolas color naranja justo en el sitio apropiado.

–Eres mala Lily, se burlarán de él todo el día –rió Mandy, una chica de ojos verde agua-puerca (N/A: como color verde opaco, o verde laguna) y larga cabellera negra.

–Y no será suficiente. Ese idiota merece mucho más que eso. ¿Nos vamos? No quiero perderme la cara de McGonagall cuando vea a Potter. ­–añadió como si hubiera hecho su obra buena del día.

­–Ehh, a James lo castigaron ayer Lily. Si sigue así McGonagall lo va a sacar del equipo de Quidditch –señaló Sam.

–¿Y? le haría muy bien a su ego. Además, nos urge un nuevo cazador de todas formas. Potter cada vez vuela peor ­–dijo Lily con una sonrisa tan traviesa, que incluso Sirius estaría orgulloso de ella.

Las chicas rieron y se encaminaron a la clase de Transformaciones. Las clases habían estado algo monótonas, y eso que apenas era la primera semana. El grupo estaba ansioso por darle un poco de diversión a sus compañeros y el hechizo de Lily parecía prometedor.

_Pequeña sorpresa que tendrás con McGonagall Potter. Haber si así me dejas tranquila. _

☼§§§○§§§☼

Eran las 8:30 AM y Lily estaba en la biblioteca. Necesitaría mucha concentración si no quería reprobar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ese bimestre. Nunca había reprobado, pero su promedio en esa materia comenzó a oscilar entre el 60 y el 70 desde su quinto año. Pero estaba decidida a no darle ni una sola razón al ministerio para volver a rechazar su petición para entrar a la Escuela Nacional Contra la Fuerza Oscura. Por eso, intentaba estudiar todo lo que pudiera antes de que comenzaran las clases en media hora. De pronto una mano tomó su libró y lo lanzó al otro lado de la mesa.

–¿Qué demonios…?

–A ti te estaba buscando –la interrumpió la voz furiosa de James Potter­–. Yo te juro que esto no se va a quedar así.

­–¿Pero de qué me hablas? ­–le preguntó Lily confundida– Si es acerca de lo de ayer te lo tenías merecido.

Se levantó de la mesa y se disponía a irse cuando el brazo de James la detuvo bruscamente.

–¡No te vas de aquí hasta que hablemos! ­–le gritó mientras la obligaba a sentarse.

–Muy bien, ya te dije que si es acerca de lo de ayer…

–¡Hoy es el partido! –la interrumpió James con los ojos lanzando chispas– ¡McGonagall no me dejará jugar hoy, por tu maldita culpa!

Realización golpeó a Lily tan fuerte que se tapó la boca con las manos. Se había olvidado que ese día era el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. No es que le importara que James no jugara, sino que el equipo no tenía suplente para él. La había regado, y feo. Intentó disculparse.

–Se me olvidó, perdón. ¿Qué quieres que haga? –se disculpó fríamente. No iba a dejar que su orgullo saliera lastimado.

–No, ya no se puede hacer nada. Ahora me consigues un suplente para las 3:00 de la tarde ­–le ordenó James en un susurro.

–¿Qué? No, ese es tú problema. ¿Sabes? Yo no pienso arreglarte tus problemitas, así que tienes dos opciones: O encuentras un cazador suplente tú solo o Gryffindor se queda sin jugador –había perdido todo deseo de disculparse, y si su tono había sido frío en un principio, ahora parecía el viento en invierno–. Decide.

­–Me las vas a pagar Evans.

–¿Ah si? Bueno, bien por ti ¿eh? Luego te veo –se levantó y salió de la biblioteca apresuradamente.

­James ya se disponía a irse cuando escuchó una voz desde atrás de un escritorio.

–¡Jovencito!

–¿Se le ofrece algo Madame Pince? –preguntó James a la mujer que lo había llamado.

–¿Qué acaso piensa dejar todos estos libros aquí? ­–le preguntó señalando el montón de libros que había estado usando Lily– Póngalos en su lugar inmediatamente.

­–Pero yo…

–Póngalos en su lugar inmediatamente –repitió severamente.

_¡Demonios!_, dijo para sí mismo mientras que recogía todos los libros –que no eran pocos– que Lily no se había molestado en recoger.

­–¿Hechizos de Defensa? –la voz de Remus sobresaltó a James tanto que terminó tirando los dos libros que traía en el brazo.

–¿Disculpa?

­–¿James Potter estudiando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la biblioteca? –la voz de Remus sonaba extrañada. Señaló el libro que se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa.

­–Ah, no es mío. Es da le Evans esa –dijo James furioso todavía ante los acontecimientos de hacía unos minutos.

–Y hablando de Lily ¿Cómo salió todo? ­–James fingió no saber nada ante la pregunta de Remus.

–Vamos James, te seguí desde que saliste del dormitorio. Tu estado de enojo era verdaderamente preocupante ­–señaló Remus–. ¿Qué dijo Lily?

Finalmente James se dio por vencido y le contó a Remus todo lo que había pasado utilizando frases como: "esa loca", "totalmente descarada" y "esa chica es un monstruo".

–¿Y qué piensas hacer?

–Pues nada.

–¿Cómo que nada¿Qué acaso no te importa Gryffindor? ­–Remus estaba bastante asombrado ante la respuesta de James–. Necesitamos encontrar a un suplente, rápido.

–No pienso hacer todo lo que esa niña me diga –replicó James, más intentando convencerse a sí mismo que al chico frente a él.

–¡Corny, esto ya no se trata de Lily!­– exclamó Remus utilizando la –muy odiada por el aludido– abreviación del sobrenombre de James–. ¡Se trata del orgullo de la casa, de la Copa de Quidditch!

–Esto, puede arruinar mi reputación –repuso James–. No quiero que la gente piense que me importa más la opinión de una cabeza hueca que mi propio orgullo. Y no me llames "Corny"

Remus suspiró cubriéndose la cara con las manos. La conducta de su amigo era patética, y no dudó en hacérselo saber.

–Te estas portando patéticamente James. Además nadie lo sabe además de ti mismo, Lily, y ahora yo.

–Escúchame Remus, definitivamente no voy a ir por los pasillos como un idiota preguntando quien me hará el favor de suplantarme en el juego –se intentó justificar, aunque ni el mismo se lo creía–. Ya que me castigó McGonagall porque una niña decidió que mi parte trasera resaltase un poco.

–De acuerdo, entonces yo te suplantaré –se ofreció un Remus enteramente resignado, ya que no le gustaba mucho jugar al Quidditch aunque era bueno–, pero sólo por hoy.

–Gracias, y no le digas a nadie.

­–Como sea, pero ya vámonos porque la clase de Encantamientos va a empezar en dos minutos.

–Sí, no vaya a ser que me castiguen otra vez –agregó James con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo rígido por el enojo.

Por fin era la tan esperada clase de Pociones. Y cuál no sería la sorpresa de Lily al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, tendría que trabajar con James.

–Disculpe, Profesor, pero ¿Por favor me podría cambiar de pareja? –le pedía Lily al Profesor–. Es que, en serio que tengo serios problemas con Potter.

–Escuche señorita Evans. Esto no es negociable, y lo dije desde un principio –le explicó el profesor quitándose sus gafas–. Cuando usted sea una, profesional, por así decirlo, y no se lleve bien con su compañero de trabajo ¿cree usted que ese pequeño hecho hará que le asignen un compañero nuevo? En esta vida se encontrará muchas veces con situaciones que no serán de su agrado. Y es mi deber, así como el de los demás profesores, prepararla para la vida real jovencita.

–Pero usted dijo que en situaciones extremas… –replicó Lily antes de ser interrumpida de nuevo por su profesor.

–Esto, no es una situación extrema. Y si vuelvo a oír una queja por parte de usted me veré obligado a castigarla –agregó en cuanto la boca de Lily se abría para replicar de nuevo.

Lily pasó furiosa junto a Mandy y Sam (quienes habían tenido la suerte de trabajar juntas). Estas miraron a Lily interrogativamente, quien las ignoró por completo y se sentó junto a James de mala gana. Durante un tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada. James fue el primero en romper el silencio.

–Yo tampoco estoy encantado¿sabes?

Por un momento James creyó que Lily no le iba a contestar, ni siquiera parecía haberlo oído ni puesto atención. Pero luego dijo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

–Que rápido cambias de parecer Potter. Ayer parecías encantado de trabajar conmigo.

–Sí, ayer no estaba castigado –le contestó rápidamente.

–Mira, creí que te lo había dejado claro en la biblioteca…

–Ya no importa, tenemos un proyecto que hacer –la interrumpió–. Tú harás la parte teórica, y yo haré la poción. Así no tendremos que trabajar juntos para casi nada.

–Muy bien –acordó Lily secamente.

Trabajaban en silencio –más bien Lily era la que trabajaba, ya que la parte teórica debía de ser hecha primero­– James ni siquiera la miraba, estaba realmente furioso con ella.

–Excelente trabajo, Evans. Veo que se ha decido por aceptar lo que le tocó con la madurez de una señorita de 17 años. Aunque por lo visto, es la única –dijo el profesor Donwood mirando a James–. ¿Hay algún problema con la señorita Evans, Potter? O mas bien¿Hay alguna razón por la cual usted no quiere trabajar con ella?

–No profesor.

–Ah, entonces usted no sólo no trabaja –susurró el profesor–. Sino que tampoco tiene una razón para no hacerlo. Me temo que ya han sido demasiadas en tan poco tiempo Potter. Me veo en la obligada situación de castigarlo.

–¡Pero la profesora McGonagall ya me castigó! Es más, ni siquiera jugaré al Quidditch hoy.

–Pues seguramente la profesora tenía sus motivos. Lo único que logró con decirme eso es que su fase de… rebeldía abarca también las demás clases –señaló el profesor–. Se quedará después de clases a ayudarme a limpiar.

–No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer –repetía James furioso mientras Lily se reía abiertamente–. Es tú culpa.

–Hay no Potter, tú fuiste el que organizó el método de trabajo ¿recuerdas? – le dijo Lily indiferentemente–. Eres tú mismo el que cae en sus propias trampas. No me eches a mí la culpa.

–Esta no se va a quedar así Evans. Yo que tú me cuidaría la espalda de ahora en adelante –James dijo esto tan bajito que sólo Lily pudo oírlo.

–Deja el drama para otra ocasión Potter, que no te queda –se mofó Lily­–. Además, eso fue lo que dijiste la vez pasada y no me ha pasado nada ¿o sí?

James no supo que decir a eso y se limitó a –como en las ocasiones pasadas– mirarla furiosamente. Lily notó eso y le sonrió con ironía.

–Mejor ponte a trabajar Potter, si no quieres tener otro castigo –le dijo Lily pasándole uno de los libros, el cuál fue aceptado por James de mala gana.

Los minutos transcurrían lentos, demasiado lentos. Todavía era verano, y aún así el frío en las mazmorras era demasiado para ser soportado. Lily tendría que recordar ponerse el saco de la túnica también, ya que era especialmente sensible al frío. El timbre de fin de clase sonó finalmente. Lily se levantó, pero antes de irse se acercó a James.

–Terminaré la primera parte del reporte teórico por mi cuenta para la próxima clase. Por favor trae los ingredientes activos para hacer el repote acerca de ellos –le pidió lo más calmadamente que pudo–. Puedes llevarte el libro, yo tengo una copia en mi habitación. ¡Suerte con la limpieza!

­–De nada, Evans –le dijo sarcásticamente mientras tomaba una escoba del armario y comenzaba a barrer.

–¿Vienes Lily? –sus tres amigas la esperaban en la puerta, no había signos ni de Sirius, Remus, o Peter.

–Sí claro –les respondió con una sonrisa, para luego volverse a James–. Por lo menos tengo amigas fieles.

Y por segunda vez en el día, Lily dejó a James refunfuñando y limpiando lo que él no había ensuciado.

☼§§§○§§§☼

–¡Vamos Lily apúrate! –Mandy estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio, impaciente.

–Ya voy –la respuesta de Lily estaba demasiado calmada, nada bueno para la desesperación de Mandy–. ¿Dónde están Sam y Lara?

–Esperándonos, así que si no te importa ¿Te apuras? Gracias –dijo Mandy al ver que por fin Lily estaba lista para irse.

Ya todo el colegio estaba en la cancha de Quidditch, para ver el primer partido del año. Sí, apenas estaban en la primera semana, pero Dumbledore lo había querido así. ¿La razón? Nadie la sabía. Por eso, las pruebas para el nuevo equipo se habían hecho desde el año pasado, para así no perder tiempo el siguiente. Muy complicado, pero era preferible a quedarse haciendo deberes en la biblioteca o sala común.

–No puedo esperar a ver con qué sale Potter para este partido –la sonrisa que portaba la cara de Lily era en verdad preocupante.

–Lily, él te dijo que no le iba a pedir a nadie que lo suplantase –señaló Mandy– Es demasiado orgulloso

–Sí, es orgulloso, pero tiene al equipo encima –observó Lily–. Iba a terminar pidiéndole a alguien de todas formas, porque su orgullo como Gryffindor pesa un poco más que su orgullo personal.

–Pues más le vale, porque la copa la ganó Slytherin el año pasado –agregó Mandy con amargura.

–Pues yo sigo pensando que no debiste salirte del equipo –Mandy sólo suspiró ante eso–, eras un excelente cazadora.

–El equipo estaba interfiriendo con mis estudios –dijo Mandy–. Y el trato que tenía con mi papá era que él me dejaría jugar mientras sacara buenas notas.

–Pues es una verdadera lástima –dijo Lily mientras subían a las gradas.

–Lo sé.

Los estudiantes de Ravenclaw vitoreaban a sus jugadores, quienes estaban entrando al partido. Las chicas notaron inmediatamente que en lugar del comentarista habitual –que era Remus– estaba el profesor Donwood.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Lily mientras ella y Mandy se sentaban en los lugares que Sam y Lara habían guardado para ellas.

–No sabemos. Por alguna razón Remus no será el comentarista en este partido –contestó Lara.

–Pues que extraño… –dijo Lily para sí misma– ¡Oye¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre de pila?

Lara no dijo nada ante el comentario de Lily, pero no era necesario; ya que la sonrisa que portaba en el rostro decía más que mil palabras. Las chicas esperaban ansiosas, Lily sonreía.

–Tendré que regalarle algo de Navidad a ese Potter

–¿Qué? –Lily volteó a ver a Sam algo extrañada por el comentario de ésta.

–Ha logrado que tú sonrieras, no lo habías hecho en toda la semana.

Lily rió al escuchar eso, era verdad. El sufrimiento de Potter siempre la hacía feliz. Pronto el equipo de Gryffindor estaba en el campo. Sin embargo, no alcanzaban a distinguir el rostro del nuevo cazador. No les importaba mucho, porque sabían que lo anunciarían pronto. Y dicho y hecho, muy pronto la voz del profesor Donwood resonó por la cancha diciendo el nombre del buscador suplente.

­–¡Y por favor denle la bienvenida a nuestro cazador por hoy¡REMUS LUPIN! –Lara sonreía encantada, Lily parecía enfadada, Mandy no podía creerlo, y Sam simplemente abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

­–Pero si todo el mundo sabe que Lupin, por muy bueno que sea, no juega al Quidditch –la voz de Lily parecía decepcionada–. ¡No le gusta, él mismo lo ha dicho!

–¿Qué importa Lily? ­–Lara se encogió de hombros– el caso es que va a jugar.

–Pero… –abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin lograr articular palabra–. ¡Yo quería que Potter se lo pidiera a alguien! Te apuesto lo que sea a que el Lupin ese se ofreció a hacerlo. Sólo por que son amigos.

–Lily, lograste lo que querías ¿no? Tú querías que McGonagall lo castigara. Lo de no poder jugar fue un extra, y ahora también quieres que se humille –enumeró Sam–. Obtuviste lo que querías y más.

–Sí Lily –agregó Mandy–. No se puede tener absolutamente todo en la vida.

Lily no dijo nada y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y a observar el partido en silencio. Gryffindor terminó ganando 200 a 40. Desde abajo, la miraba muy sonriente un chico de cabello negro alborotado.

☼§§§○§§§☼

El fin de semana pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Lily todavía se ponía furiosa cada vez que recordaba la feliz cara de Potter después del partido. Sam y Lily pasaban mucho tiempo juntas en la biblioteca, cada quién estudiando materias diferentes, pero ayudándose una a la otra siempre que fuera necesario. Lily tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que el ministerio la aceptara, todo. Incluso había ido a hablar con Dumbledore.

**Flashback **

–Pasa Lily

–Buenos días profesor Dumbledore –saludó Lily mientras entraba a la oficina del director, quien le sonrió mientras le indicaba con una mano que tomara asiento.

–Entiendo que quieres hablar conmigo; y creo saber la razón –le decía el profesor al tiempo que un plato con galletas aparecía frente a ella –. ¿Galletas?

–Gracias –Lily tomó una de las galletas, tomó una mordida y continuó–. Bueno profesor, como usted sabe, el ministerio ha rechazado mi petición para entrar a la ENCFO.

–Y asumo que no te darás por vencida.

–No señor –dijo Lily tímidamente.

–Bien, no te preocupes. Sé que tienes la habilidad, y te ayudaré a lograr entrar. Pero necesitaré de tu ayuda Lily. Quiero que subas tu nota en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a un 95 mínimo –le indicó Dumbledore–. De otra manera no podré hacer nada para ayudarte.

–Lo haré profesor –Lily sonrió agradecida mientras tomaba otra galleta y salía del despacho de Dumbledore, quien sonría complacido.

**Fin del Flashback**

–Ya estoy cansada Lily –declaró Sam moviendo los libros lejos de ella–. Es fin de semana, deberíamos de estarlo aprovechando en algo divertido.

–No Sam, la escuela no se supone que sea divertida, se supone que es para aprender. Y ya me dijo Dumbledore que no podrá usar sus influencias para que yo ingrese a la ENCFO a menos que suba mis notas –dijo Lily con voz de circunstancias–. Si quieres vete tú.

–Aja¿y hacer qué? Lara está con Lupin "trabajando en el proyecto" –dijo con voz aguda, tratando de imitar a la de Lara–. Y Mandy sigue dormida, esa chica tiene serios problemas con su reloj biológico.

Pero a Lily los argumentos de su amiga parecieron no causarle ningún efecto.

–Por favor Lily, te prometo que la próxima vez que me pidas algo y yo no quiera hacerlo lo haré –le dijo tirando de una de las manos de Lily, quién desistió finalmente.

­–Muy bien Sam¿qué quieres hacer?

–Vamos a visitar a Hagrid.

La cara de Lily se iluminó al oír eso. Rápidamente guardaron todo y salieron de la biblioteca. Hagrid era buen amigo de las chicas, y siempre les compartía gustoso lo que fuera que hubiera preparado para comer ese día (aunque las chicas no compartieran su entusiasmo con él). Cuando llegaron, vieron a Hagrid fuera de la caballa, agachado sobre algo negro. Curiosas, caminaron hasta ahí para ver que era lo que se traía entre manos esta vez. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Hagrid? Un cachorro.

–¡Pero que lindo! –exclamó Sam con ternura, agachándose para acariciar al animalito.

–¡Es un mastín! –Lily había reconocido la raza, ya que ella misma tenía uno igual, aunque ya muy viejo, en casa–. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

–Me lo regaló Dumbledore –dijo Hagrid contento mientras cogía al animal en brazos y lo llevaba a su caballa. Las chicas lo siguieron–. Me dijo que así tendría compañía, y que así estaría más seguro cuando fuera al bosque prohibido. Pero creo que quería compensarme por lo del año pasado.

–¿Qué del año pasado? –preguntó Sam frunciendo el entrecejo. Lily rió e intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Hagrid.

Ya que Hagrid parecía no querer dar explicaciones, Lily decidió darlas por él.

–El año pasado Hagrid, fue digamos –pareció meditar un poco su próxima palabra–, la madre sustituta de un bebé mantícora durante varios meses

­–¿Alguien quiere té? –dijo Hagrid con voz ronca y sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo. Luego les ofreció a las muchachas una taza de té a cada una.

–¿Cómo vas a llamar al perro? –preguntó Sam mientras–muy discretamente– echaba el té en una de las macetas (la cuál se marchitó en seguida).

–Fang. Mírale los colmillos, están enormes –luego se volvió al perro–. ¿Verdad bebé¿verdad? a que sí.

Sam se rió por lo bajo, recibiendo un codazo en las costillas por parte de Lily como consecuencia. Sam la volteó a ver con cara interrogativa, mientras que Lily sólo la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y torcía la boca.

–Fue bueno verte Hagrid, nos tenemos que ir. –Lily se despidió en cuanto la falta de discreción de Sam empezaba a ser más notoria.

–Sí Hagrid, felicidades por Fang –salieron de la cabaña. Sin embargo, la cara de Lily asomó por la puerta antes de que ésta se cerrase por completo–. Adiós Hagrid.

El lunes tenían pociones a primera hora. Y como lo había prometido, Lily ya tenía gran parte del pergamino terminado. Sólo esperaba que James se hubiera acordado de llevar los tres ingredientes principales. De otra manera se quedarían sin hacer nada durante toda la hora. Lily se sentó tras el escritorio, sacó el metro y medio de pergamino que llevaba, y se cruzó de brazos. Por la puerta entraron los Merodeadores, o como Lily prefería llamarlos, Meros-perdedores.

Cada uno de los chicos tomó asiento con su respectiva pareja. James traía tres pequeños frascos en las manos. Lily suspiró aliviada.

–¡Excelente Potter! –exclamó sarcástica–. Te acordaste, eres el mejor. Bueno ahora, intenta alejarte lo más posible de mí mientras trabajo.

–No voy a hacer eso sólo porque tú me lo dices –le dijo James.

Lily levantó una ceja y torció la boca.

–¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de hacer eso, te ves fea.

–Mira Pottercito, yo no soy como las chicas que sueles frecuentar ¿eh? –a juzgar por el tono de su voz, pareciera que le estuviera hablando a un niño de tres años–. No, yo soy diferente. Mi sueño en la vida no tiene nada que ver con verme bonita. Por lo menos no para ti.

­–Bueno, lo que sea, trabaja.

–Ahora eres tú el que quiere andar mandando por ahí. Pues yo tampoco lo voy a hacer sólo por que tú me lo dices

–Lo sé, pero lo harás.

–¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –­le preguntó fríamente.

–Porque es todo lo que haces niña. ¡No tienes vida social! Así que¿qué haces en las tardes? –James pareció pensar mucho para encontrar una respuesta. Hasta que levantó el dedo y sonrió tontamente–. Estudias.

–Por lo menos yo sigo en Hogwarts gracias a mis propios esfuerzos. No que otros –miró a James significativamente­– sólo lo están porque su papi trabaja en el ministerio.

–¿Te atreves a decir que mi padre le paga a Dumbledore para que me mantenga aquí? –le preguntó James, con una mirada de enojo digna de un hipogrifo.

–Tómalo como quieras –dijo Lily, ya algo fastidiada–. Pásame las lágrimas de Fénix, hay que analizarlas.

James tomó uno de los frascos, y después de asegurarse de que era el correcto, se lo pasó a Lily. Ella lo abrió y puso un poco en un plato color azul-grisáceo

¡SWASH!

El charquito explotó, cayendo en la cara de Lily y sobre el pergamino –el cuál parecía estarse quemando–.

­–¡POTTER¡Te voy a matar! –le gritaba Lily mientras intentaba secarse la cara, la cuál comenzaba a arderle fuertemente–. Seguramente me pasaste el aceite de hígado de dragón. Eres un verdadero idiota.

El profesor Donwood llegó rápidamente para tratar de reparar los daños y averiguar qué había pasado exactamente. Luego de quitarle las machas color rojo que le habían quedado en la cara a Lily, y de reparar el agujero que había ahora en el escritorio se llevó a James y a Lily aparte.

–¿Quién me va a explicar que fue lo que pasó aquí?

–¡Pasó que éste idiota me dio el aceite de hígado de dragón en vez de las lágrimas de Fénix¡Además, destruyó todo lo que llevaba del proyecto!–le explicó al profesor gritando, quien asintió gravemente.

–Muy bien señorita, váyase a la enfermería –se volvió a James–. En cuanto a usted, hablaré con la profesora McGonagall acerca de su comportamiento. Un descuido así es imperdonable. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

–Pero profesor…

–Pero nada Potter, he tenido suficiente.

Lily se encontraba en la enfermería en compañía de Sam, Lara, y Mandy (a quienes Madame Pomfrey había dejado pasar con la condición de que sólo estuvieran cinco minutos). Su cara estaba cubierta de una crema color café, que según la opinión de Lily, tenía muy mal olor.

­–Ese Potter me las va a pagar. No se conforma con hacerle la vida imposible a los de Slytherin, destrozarles el corazón a todas las chicas con las que ha salido, y creerse el mejor jugador de Quidditch; ¡también tiene que venir a fastidiarme a mí! –gritaba Lily, sin importarle los gestos de Madame Pomfrey para hacerla callar–. ¿Por qué¿Por qué¿POR QUÉ?

–Ya Lily, velo del lado positivo. No tendrás que asistir a clases en todo el día –le dijo Sam no muy convencida.

_Voy a hacer que Potter se arrepienta de lo que me hizo y me pida perdón de rodillas_, pensó Lily, haciendo caso omiso de lo último que le había dicho Sam

Bueno, ya está terminado, me costó un poco de trabajo, pero ya está. Gracias a todos los que me aguantaron hasta aquí. Por favor mándenme un review, para que así sepa que mejorar y así. Ténganme paciencia por favor, que apenas tengo 15 añitos:P

Besos

Paulina Gryffindor


	2. Venganza

**Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que quería terminar de leer el libro seis, y después decidirme si iba a poner spoilers aquí o no. He decidido por lo pronto que no, el fic seguirá su curso original, sin influencias (concientes) del libro seis. Así que no se encontrarán ningún spoiler, lo prometo, jeje. Por favor review, que es lo que me inspira para continuar. Gracias de antemano a los que se han pasado por aquí.**

_Voy a hacer que Potter se arrepienta de lo que me hizo y me pida perdón de rodillas_, pensó Lily, haciendo caso omiso de lo último que le había dicho Sam

II

Venganza

Luego de que la cara de Lily hubiese vuelto a la normalidad, cosa que tomó todo lo que quedaba del día, más parte del siguiente. Madame Pomfrey la dejó irse, con la condición de que no se acercara a nada caliente en los siguientes tres días, ya que la quemazón podría resurgir. El aceite de hígado de dragón era una sustancia extremadamente sensible al calor, utilizada muchas veces–mezclada con otra sustancia– para revitalizar a quien la tome; ya que contenía un alto nivel energético.

Lily se encaminó al Gran Comedor luego de salir de la enfermería. Ahí se encontraría con Lara, Mandy, y Sam. _Necesito darme una ducha, mi cara todavía apesta_, pensó Lily, recordando con asco la crema para las quemaduras que le había puesto Madame Pomfrey en la cara. Pronto llegó al Gran Comedor y se sentó al lado de Lara.

–Gracias por esperarme –dijo Lily sarcásticamente al ver los platos casi vacíos de sus amigas–.

De pronto, una lechuza negra dejó caer un pedazo de pergamino justo sobre el arroz que Lily tenía en su plato. Lo tomó extrañada y lo leyó:

_¿Cómo está tu cara?_

_Pensaba ir a verte a la _

_enfermería, pero el olor que _

_despedías era realmente_

_insoportable._

_Maldito_, Lily arrugó la nota y volteó a ver hacia donde James se había sentado. Él la miraba muy sonriente mientras le decía "hola" con la mano

–¿Qué pasa Lily? –le preguntó Mandy.

–Nada –tomó un largo trago de su copa–, sólo que Potter está rogando por un castigo.

–Deja tu obsesión por James para otra ocasión¿quieres? –dijo Sam uniéndose a la conversación–, además, ya ha sido castigado suficiente.

–¡Qué¿obsesión por Potter? Confía en mí Sam, tú también estarías así si un idiota con gafas se la pasara fastidiando. Y los castigos que tiene se los busca él solito, no necesita mi ayuda para que lo castiguen.

–Muy bien, pero no te enojes…

–No estoy enojada Sam –suspiró más calmada–. Es sólo que estoy un poco más… sensible en estos momentos.

–Se nota –dijo Samantha arqueando las cejas.

–Eh chicas, siento interrumpirlas, pero –dijo Lara viendo el reloj– tenemos Herbología en diez minutos.

Lily terminó de un trago lo último que quedaba en su copa y se levantó junto con Lara, Mandy, y Sam. Justo antes de salir del Gran Comedor echó una ojeada a donde se encontraba James. El pobre chico no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Una vez en los invernaderos, Lily y las chicas se sentaron a esperar a la profesora Sprout. Pasaron cerca de quince minutos antes de que la profesora llegara, acompañada de Hagrid. La profesora estaba mucho mas sudada de lo habitual y parecía fatigada.

–Gracias Hagrid, esa planta pesa muchísimo.

–No se preocupe –dijo Hagrid, en cuyos gigantescos brazos se encontraba una "cosa" color café–. ¿Lo pongo aquí?

–Sí por favor; no, mejor un poco más a la izquierda –movía la mano mientras daba instrucciones–. Sí, ahí esta bien.

Hagrid se despidió de todos y salió del invernadero.

–Esto –dijo la profesora señalando lo que había traído Hagrid–, sería el equivalente a un fénix en el mundo vegetal. En unos días se abrirá y convertirá en una flor hermosísima.

La próxima "flor hermosísima" consistía en, por ahora, un bulto con pelos y llagas rojas. Resultaba asqueroso.

–¿Alguien sabe como se llama? –preguntó la profesor Sprout. Sara Bishop, una chica de Ravenclaw levantó la mano.

–Letumvita.

–Excelente, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw.

–¿y quién puede decirme para que sirve? –Sara volvió a alzar la mano.

–Esta planta se rige por las estaciones del año. Durante la primavera está apenas resurgiendo, estando en el principio de la primavera en el estado en que la vemos ahora; y al final completamente abierta. Durante el verano, se encuentra en plenitud, en este estado, además de que es capaz de cantar, es el ingrediente principal de la poción de los muertos en vida. Durante el otoño comienza a morir, y se encuentra en el estado en que la vemos ahora, una vez más; y durante el invierno muere completamente, y es completamente inservible.

–¡Veo que alguien ha estado estudiando! Esto le otorga veinte puntos para Ravenclaw –exclamó la profesora encantada –. Además de la información que nos proporcionó la señorita Bishop, los pelos de las letumvitas, al entrar en contacto con agua, despiden un olor horroroso de una magnitud tan fuerte, que les aseguro puede olerse a un kilómetro a la redonda.

A continuación les pidió a todos que se acercaran y comenzó a explicarles acerca de los deberes que tendrían que hacer para la próxima clase (las propiedades secundarias de las letumvitas). Mientras tanto, una idea comenzó a formarse dentro de la cabeza de Lily Evans.

Los siguientes días pasaron tan normales como pueden pasar en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería. El jueves le tocaba Pociones a la tercera hora, Lily llegaba un poco más contenta que en los días anteriores. Su felicidad se debía al hecho de que todo le estaba saliendo como esperaba (exceptuando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, materia en la cuál seguía teniendo un poco de problemas).

–Bueno profesor, ya que Potter quemó mis apuntes, me preguntaba si usted podía darme otros dos días sobre el plazo final del proyecto –le decía Lily al profesor Donwood–. De esa manera podré rescribir lo que ya tenía del reporte escrito.

–No –el profesor le dijo cortante.

–Pero¿por qué? –la sonrisa comenzaba a vacilar en los labios de Lily.

–Pues porque el señor Potter ha repuesto el trabajo perdido, increíblemente bien, diría yo. Conoce la poción a la perfección.

–Ah, eso quiere decir que él me dará los apuntes para que pueda seguir con mí proyecto –resumió Lily–¿no?

–Pues, eh… sí, es una manera de explicarlo –asintió Donwood.

Lily caminó decidida al escritorio de James, para que éste pudiera darle los apuntes. Por supuesto que tendría que revisarlos. Aún cuando Donwood había dicho que el chico lo había hecho muy bien, pues, dado el coeficiente intelectual de James… el caso es que según Lily los profesores premiaban todo lo que hacía James, pues para él todo requería de mucho esfuerzo cerebral.

–Oye Potter, sólo vine por mis cosas. ¿Harías el favor de dármelas?

–¿Te refieres a NUESTROS apuntes para NUESTRO proyecto?

–No, no Potter –le dijo Lily golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza y empleando un tono de voz que pareciera que le estuviera hablando a un bebé–, "nuestro" es pasado; oye, ya estas grandecito como para no saber la diferencia entre pasado, presente, y futuro¿no? En fin, no vine a hablar de tus problemas mentales, sino a decirte que ahora son mis apuntes, pasado… presente, gran diferencia.

–¿Ahora qué esta pasando aquí? –llegó el profesor, y por su tono de voz se podría decir que estaba algo molesto.

–Pues que necesito volver a empezar con mi proyecto, y Potter parece no hacer muy buen trabajo procesándolo –señaló Lily como si fuera lógico, y haciendo ademanes que parecían querer decir "Pobre James, es medio tontito, pero hay que darle chance".

Donwood se sentó en la silla de Lily, escondió la cara entre sus manos y suspiró.

–Usted lo ha entendido mal señorita, usted todavía está trabajando con el señor Potter en el proyecto –Lily comenzó a reírse histéricamente, para luego transformar su cara, a lo que tenía una extraordinaria reminiscencia, a la de un hipogrifo enojado.

–¿Qué¿después de lo que me hizo el lunes?

–¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor! –para ese momento toda la clase había dejado de hacer todo lo que había estado haciendo, para pasar toda su atención a Lily, James, y el profesor Donwood–, usted y Potter continúan juntos. Lo que pasó el lunes fue un accidente; uno increíblemente estúpido, sí, pero un accidente después de todo. Y esta es mi última palabra acerca de esto –agregó cuando vio que la boca de Lily se abría para hablar.

–Lily se sentó furiosa en la silla y tomó el pergamino escrito por, la no tan fea letra (para sorpresa de Lily), de James. Comenzó a revisar todo lo escrito por James, ansiosa por encontrar alguna falla, alguna equivocación, incluso alguna falta de ortografía. Pero no había ningún error fatal, de hecho, no había ningún error en absoluto. Dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y miró a James.

–No tiene errores –le dijo.

–Claro que no –replicó James encogiéndose de hombros.

–Lo entregaste el martes…

–¿Y?

–Pues que ¿cómo lograste hacerlo en un día? –le preguntó.

–Tal vez tú estés acostumbrada a estar rodeada de incompetentes –sonrió mirando despectivamente a Lara, Mandy, y Sam–, pero eso no quiere decir que todo el mundo lo sea.

–¡Ya cállate! –los ojos de Lily lanzaban chispas, sus amigas no estaban metidas en ese lío, y James no era nadie como para meterlas–, te juro que no te soporto.

–Se nota –murmuró James.

Lily no dijo nada y prefirió seguir trabajando. Impresionantemente, James parecía conocer la poción a fondo, incluso igual, o más que Lily (lo cuál era decir mucho, ya que Lily destacaba mucho en pociones). Pero lejos de estar contenta acerca de los progresos de James en pociones, Lily estaba que se moría del enojo; miraba a James de vez en cuando, respirando entrecortadamente y apoyando la pluma sobre el pergamino con tanta fuerza, que terminó doblando la punta de la pluma varias veces.

–Señorita Evans, esta es la cuarta pluma que le doy –el profesor Donwood sacó una pluma de uno de los cajones de su escritorio–, hágame el favor de cuidarla. Y no crea que no espero que me las reponga mañana, que si quisiera ser prestador me iría a trabajar al banco.

–Sí profesor –asintió Lily tomando la pluma y concentrándose de nuevo en su trabajo.

–¡Eh Lily¿A dónde vas?

Lily se volteó y vio a Sam, quien le gritaba desde uno de los sillones de la sala común.

–A conseguir el castigo de Potter.

–Ah, sí… –Sam caminó hacia donde estaba la pelirroja–, y ¿cómo vas con eso?

–Bien, tenía pensado ponerlo en práctica en el banquete de Halloween, pero estoy considerando mejor hacerlo la próxima salida a Hogsmeade –dijo Lily, saliendo de la sala común sin despedirse.

–Escucha Lily –le dijo Sam en tono grave una vez que hubo alcanzado a Lily–: sé lo mucho que odias a Potter, no es santo de mi devoción tampoco, y lo sabes. ¿Pero no crees que estas exagerando un poco?

–No Sam, si supieras lo que dijo…

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Sam–¿qué dijo?

Lily le explicó con detalle lo ocurrido en la clase de pociones, y cuando llegó a la parte en la que James insultaba a Sam, Lara, y Mandy, la cara de su amiga cambió notoriamente.

–¡Pero si yo nunca he tenido problemas directos con él! –jaló a Lily y comenzó a caminar–. Sea lo que sea que estas planeando, estoy de tu lado.

Lily guió a Sam hasta los invernaderos. Sin embargo, no pudieron entrar porque estaban cerrados. Lily utilizó _alohomora_, pero no funcionó.

–Debe de estar cerrado con magia –observó Sam.

–Sí, pero no importa, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que sea la última hora, que es Herbología, ahí podremos tomar lo que necesitamos.

–¿Tomar qué exactamente, Lily? –preguntó Sam algo exasperada–. No me has explicado nada.

–Mira¿ya ves la cosa asquerosa que estamos estudiando?

–Sí, las letumvitas –contestó Sam rápidamente.

–Exacto –sonrió Lily–. Les quitaremos unos pelos y los pondremos en la bebida de Potter cuando esté con su cita en Hogsmeade (si va solo, me como un Pegaso), el olor se mantendrá en él por una semana, si es que se toma su bebida.

–¿Cómo piensas llevarlo a cabo? Todo suena perfecto, pero te apuesto a que te ve cuando lo haces.

–Todavía no he pensado en eso –admitió Lily–. Pero no me presiones, no soy tan lista ¿sabes?

Sam soltó una carcajada y regresó con Lily al castillo, ambas pensando en la semana tan satisfactoria que tendrían muy pronto.

Esperaron a que llegara la hora de Herbología; y fue entonces que, muy disimuladamente, Lily arrancó varios de los vellos de las letumvitas, y las guardó en un frasco. Una sonrisa algo maligna cruzó el rostro de Lily.

Las últimas semanas de septiembre pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el entusiasmo crecía conforme le primer salida a Hogsmeade se acercaba. El frío ya comenzaba a sentirse, especialmente durante las noches, en las cuales la gente se apiñaba para encontrar el mejor lugar frente al fuego. Las tradicionales calabazas gigantes de Hogwarts asomaban ya por la tierra, creciendo a una rapidez tan grande que, los que no supieran de la existencia del paraguas color rosa que Hagrid cuidaba tan celosamente, pensarían que la tierra era increíblemente fértil y las lluvias increíblemente buenas.

James, Sirius, Remus, y Peter estaban continuamente recorriendo el castillo en busca de cualquier pasadizo que se haya resistido a aparecer en cierto mapa que ellos poseían. Hasta el momento todo estaba en perfecto orden. Ese mapa era su orgullo, porque no era un mapa común y corriente, era un mapa que mostraba todo el castillo, junto con sus habitantes. Era el resultado de un hechizo que había salido mal en un principio, pero al final valió la pena; porque ahora Hogsmeade estaba sólo a la vuelta de la esquina, los dos extremos del castillo estaban más cerca que nunca, y la capacidad para hacer bromas había superado expectativas inimaginables. Ellos también estaban emocionados por la salida a Hogsmeade, aunque no tanto como los demás.

–¡James! –una chica de Gryffindor, de séptimo curso, alta, excelente cuerpo y, cabello y ojos negros se acercó a James. La chica rara vez se juntaba con gente de su casa, chicas por lo menos, y a pesar de que compartía dormitorio con Lily, Sam, Lara, y Mandy, nunca estaba con ellas. Su grupo de amigas radicaba más bien en Slytherin.

–Abby¿cómo estas hermosa?

Abigayle sonrió y tomó una de las manos de James, era una chica extremadamente coqueta y guapa. La seguridad que tenía era impresionante, y ella y James ya habían salido varias veces en los años anteriores. Nunca fue nada serio, ya que ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien con la palabra "compromiso". Su relación era más bien para pasar buen rato.

–Excelente, pero estaré mejor si vamos juntos a Hogsmeade.

–Lo que sea por que estés lo mejor posible –James sonrió y la tomó por la cadera.

–Ehem me encanta que ustedes dos se lleven tan bien –dijo Sirius poniéndose entre James y Abigayle–, pero no es bueno para su reputación que los vean en el pasillo juntos. James, la gente pensaría que estas empezando a salir con la misma chica más de una vez… no, nada bueno, nada bueno.

Abigayle arqueó las cejas y le sonrió a James pícaramente.

–Pues a mí en lo personal no me importaría dañar mi reputación mientras sea con una belleza como Abby –declaró James acercándose más a su cita–, además, yo por lo menos tengo cita para Hogsmeade; tú, amigo, no tienes. Me parece que estás perdiendo tu toque.

–Eso es porque me estoy reservando para la mejor de todas.

–¿Y quién es? Si se puede saber –preguntó Abigayle.

–Eso, todavía no lo sé, pero la encontraré a tiempo–agregó cuando vio las caras de burla en James y Abby–. Se los aseguro.

–Otra cosa en la que estás perdiendo toque –dijo James moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con expresión de supuesta seria preocupación–, excusas. ¿Sabes? Solías ser muy bueno inventándotelas, aunque nunca tan bueno como para engañar a McGonagall…

–Cállate.

–Ardido –dijo James tomando a Abby del brazo y dirigiéndose junto con ella a la salida de la Sala Común.

Era viernes, y al día siguiente por fin los estudiantes podrían ir a la esperada salida a Hogsmeade. Lily se encontraba en el Gran Comedor. Todavía quedaban dos horas de clase, ambas Pociones; ¡Dios! Como odiaba Pociones ahora. Pero esa era la última clase en mucho tiempo en que tendría que trabajar con Potter, pues esa clase se tendrían que entregar los reportes escritos, que sería la calificación del mes. Y la poción se entregaría al final del año, pues eran muy complicadas, y la mayoría no podrían ser terminadas hasta dentro de cinco meses por lo menos. Por fin parte de su tormento terminaba.

–¡Queridos alumnos! –la voz de Dumbledore se oyó por encima de los murmullos de la gente, quien de inmediato comenzaron a callar–, los profesores y yo lo hemos pensado, y hemos decidido tener un baile de Halloween.

Murmullos de chicas excitadas y de chicos resignados a pasar vergüenzas otra vez, se escucharon por todo el comedor. Lily suspiró. Sabía lo que venía. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a girar en torno a lo que sucedía cada vez que había bailes en la escuela: chicos pidiéndole que fuera al baile con ella, todas las veces terminando en incómodas situaciones en las que el chico se iba decepcionado y Lily apenada.

–Lily, por lo menos a ti todos los chicos te adoran –le dijo Lara leyéndole el pensamiento.

–Uno, no todos los chicos me adoran; y dos, con gusto nos intercambiamos durante el baile, es realmente horrible Mandy–le dijo Lily–. Odio esos bailes, de verdad.

Antes de que Mandy pudiera decir nada, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando.

–Como la mayoría de ustedes saben, sólo se le permite la entrada a los estudiantes de cuarto en adelante, a menos que los de primero, segundo, o tercero tengan un acompañante mayor. Se requerirá el uso de las túnicas de gala, para todos los que deseen no pasar una horrible vergüenza. Eso es todo –Dumbledore tomó asiento y los murmullos recomenzaron.

–Vamos, tenemos Pociones dobles ahora –Mandy se levantó de la silla y esperó parada a que Lily terminara su espagueti. Luego juntas se encaminaron a las mazmorras, encontrándose en el camino con Lara y Sam.

Al día siguiente, Lily, Lara, Mandy y Sam se encontraban en camino a Hogsmeade. Mandy se encontraría con su novio en Las Tres Escobas a las dos de la tarde, así que las cuatro aprovecharon para hacer sus tradicionales paradas a Honeydukes, a la Casa de los Gritos, a Zonko (una tienda de artículos de broma que acababa de abrirse), y finalmente a las Tres Escobas; donde Mandy se separó de ellas y se dirigió hacia Anthony Roden, un guapo chico, extremadamente alto, de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel.

Las tres decidieron sentarse a pedir unas cervezas de mantequilla y algunos bocadillos.

Lily vio que la puerta de entrada se abría y que por ella entraban James y Abigayle. Le dio un codazo a Sam, quien la volteó a ver interrogativamente. Lily señaló a James y a Abby con la cabeza, con lo cual Sam abrió la boca y luego asintió en señal de entendimiento.

–Lara, necesitamos que nos hagas un favor –dijo Sam.

–Lo que sea.

–Cuando Potter ordene su bebida, hecha el contenido de este frasco en ella –Lily le enseño el frasquito donde se encontraban los cuatro vellos de letumvita que Lily había recogido–. Sólo acércate a él o algo así.

–!Qué? –exclamó Lara como si lo que le acabaran de pedir hubiera sido desnudarse ahí mismo– ¡No! Ese problemita tuyo con James ya me está hartando ¿sabes? No me metas en esto Lily; y Sam, tú tampoco deberías de estarla ayudando.

–Pero si te llamó incompetente, igual a Mandy y Sam.

–Madura Lily, es obvio que sólo lo dijo para fastidiarte. Además ¿qué demonios importa lo que él diga?

–Por favor Lara –suplicó Sam, pero la chica fue firme y no dio su brazo a torcer.

–Lo siento chicas, pero no voy a estar comprando pleitos que no me corresponden –dejó tres galeones sobre la mesa–. Discúlpenme por favor, pero mejor me voy, porque no quiero ver la escenita que están a punto de montar, ni quiero que James se enoje conmigo pensando que las ayudé con otodo esto.

–Sólo lo dices porque te gusta su mejor amigo –le espetó Sam. Lara no respondió y salió por la puerta dejando a sus dos amigas boquiabiertas.

–Y ahora qué?

–Pues que lo haremos sin ella –dijo Lily totalmente convencida.

–Muy bien, pero ¿cómo?

–Ve a la cocina y dile a Madame Cella que no hay papel higiénico en el baño de mujeres. Hazlo cuando ella esté por llevarles las bebidas a James y a su novieciya. Mientras, yo se las echaré –sentenció Lily con una sonrisa y agitando el frasquito frente a la cara de Sam.

–De acuerdo.

Ambas se levantaron de sus sillas. Lily se dirigió a la barra y comenzó a juguetear con una pulsera de oro que tenía en la muñeca. En tanto que Sam hacía la parte que le correspondía. Lily le echó los vellos a la bebida de James justo antes de que Madame Cella regresara a la barra. Sam la seguí varios metros atrás.

–¿Listo? –preguntó Sam emocionada.

–Listo. Ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que empiece a apestar –pasaron junto a la mesa de Mandy, quien las miró extrañada.

–Adiós Mandy, Anthony. Los veremos en el castillo. Tápense la nariz.

–¿Por qué lo…?

–Ya verás, adiós –y salieron por la puerta.

Ambas se desternillaban de risa. Imaginaban la escena que seguramente estaría teniendo lugar en ese momento en Las Tres Escobas. Pronto llegaron a la sala común. Lara estaba sentada en uno de los sillones frente al fuego, leyendo. Levantó los ojos en cuanto entraron y les lanzó una mirada fría, luego siguió leyendo.

Como la salida a Hogsmeade terminaba a las seis de la tarde y apenas eran las tres y media, el colegio estaba relativamente vacío. Pero ni Lily ni Sam podían esperar a que Mandy regresara con las noticias acerca del oloroso asuntito de James. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ser la profesora McGonagall quien primero les habló de eso, aunque más bien a Lily. El caso es que la chica recibió una lechuza que traía un mensaje de la profesora, diciéndole que quería ver de inmediato en su depacho.

Lily bajó hasta el despacho de la subdirectora, y tocó la puerta bastante nerviosa.

–Pase.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarla, profesora?

–Cierra la puerta y siéntate, Evans –demandó la profesora McGonagall acomodándose las gafas. Lily hizo lo que se le pedía, definitivamente no iba a ser bueno.

–Me han llegado noticias desde Hogsmeade. Estas noticias me dicen que usted aprovechó un descuido de Madame Cella para manipular la bebida de uno de los estudiantes.

Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Quién la había visto?

–¡No te hagas la sorprendida Evans! Todo lo que se sirve ahí tiene un hechizo que lo hace silbar fuertemente cuando alguien le echa algo indebido.

–Pero profesora…

–¡No me interrumpa! El estudiante no la tomó, pero el olor de lo que sea que echó ahí impregnó el lugar de tal forma que Cella tuvo que cerrar.

–Disculpe profesora, pero¿qué le dice que fui yo?

–Pues que Cella la vio a usted cerca de las bebidas, y otra señora también. De hecho, la vio sacar un frasco y verter algo en la copa –explicó McGonagall–. Estará castigada indefinidamente; además esto le cuesta cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor.

–Por favor profesora, lo siento mucho.

–No es cierto –la cortó–. Y ya que tanto le gusta jugar con la comida de la gente, ayudará a los elfos en las cocinas. Y más le vale que Cella no tenga que cerrar por mucho tiempo, porque por cada día que lo tenga cerrado, serán tres días de castigo para usted, por lo menos.

–Sí, profesora.

–Pero es que ¿cómo se le ocurre? Usted siempre tan estudiosa y trabajadora Lily. Nunca lo hubiera pensado de usted. Ya puede retirarse –dijo señalando la puerta.

Lily salió muy avergonzada, no por lo que había hecho, ni mucho menos. Más bien porque rara vez era ella a quien castigaban. En cuanto llegó a la sala común Sam y Mandy la rodearon. La primera para preguntarle que quería McGonagall, y la segunda para llenarle con los detalles del desastre ocasionado en Las Tres Escobas. En cuanto Lily les dijo que había perdido cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. Sus dos amigas chasquearon la boca y comenzaron a decir lo injusta que había sido McGonagall; y que no era para tanto, que no se había muerto nadie. Sin embargo Lara, quién había estado escuchando desde el otro extremo del sillón, no pareció ni remotamente sorprendida.

–Pues yo pienso que te lo mereces Lily. Madame Cella va a perder mucha clientela por tu culpa –le dijo con ojos fríos.

–¿Y a ti que te picó?

–Nada, Lily ¡Pero no me parece justo que la demás gente pague por tus idioteces!

–Definitivamente eras más divertida cuando no eras tan cumple-normas –le dijo Lily–. De un tiempo a acá has estado demasiado… rara.

Lara le lanzó una mirada cargada de furia y se fue al Gran Comedor esperando poder comer algo. Mientras, las tres chicas restantes comentaban y re-comentaban de lo mismo: Las Tres Escobas.

–Y ya que no conseguiste vengarte de Potter ¿qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Mandy.

–No lo sé, creo que lo mejor es olvidarse de ello por un tiempo. Y en parte Lara tiene razón, no se supone que el local era lo que iba a terminar oliendo, sino Potter –añadió Lily reflexiva.

–Eso sí¡aunque te la hubieras pasado de perlas ahí Lily! –rió Mandy–, Potter casi se cae de un infarto por el susto que le metió la bebida silbante.

–¿Qué dijo Abby? –preguntó Sam.

–Nada, se mostró muy comprensiva con James. Extraño, porque usualmente ella no muestra amor por nadie, pero bueno, es de comprender, son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo Mandy sin darle importancia.

–Por Dios Mandy –Lily alzó los aojos al cielo–, sabes perfectamente que Potter no podría tener sólo amistad con ninguna chica, él para lo único que las quiere es para meterlas en la…

–Dejemos ese tema para otra ocasión Lily. Estoy intentando hacer la digestión –dijo Sam fingiendo arcadas. Las chicas comenzaron a reír mientras subían las escaleras a su dormitorio. La gente empezaba a llegar y preferían seguir el tema con más privacidad.

Era lunes, y primer día en que Lily iba a comenzar su castigo. Así que una vez terminadas las clases se dirigió a las cocinas, donde la esperaba la profesora McGonagall. A su lado había un elfo que parecía encantado de verlas ahí a ambas. Lily miraba maravillada, nunca en su vida se había imaginado que hubiera tantos elfos en un mismo lugar. Todos estaban ocupados haciendo algo, no había mugre por ningún lado, casi. En ese momento había varios platos sucios encima de las cuatro mesas en la estancia. Varios elfos se encargaban de limpiarlos con varitas; otros se aseguraban de que aquellos platos hubieran sido limpiados correctamente, y unos más aparecían y desaparecían con ropa sucia y ropa limpia.

–Harás todo lo que Lonwy te diga que hagas. Él se encargará de supervisarte Evans, y harás todo sin magia. –le ordenó la profesora McGonagall señalando a Lonwy–. Terminas a las 6:00.

–¡A las 6:00! –exclamó Lily mirando su reloj–. ¡Pero si faltan tres horas y media!

–Exactamente – acordó McGonagall–, porque me parece que una de tus tareas será ayudar a preparar la cena, que se servirá a las 6:00 como siempre. Después de eso, podrás ir al Gran Comedor y disfrutar de lo que preparaste Evans.

–Por aquí señorita –Lonwy hizo una reverencia a Lily y le indicó que la siguiera.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–Por favor señorita, ayúdeme a lavar estos platos –pidió Lonwy ruborizándose terriblemente, como si el echo de que él mandara a un ser humano le resultase muy vergonzoso.

Lily hizo una mueca y comenzó a fregar el plato que tenía enfrente, y luego otro, y otro y otro. En su mente juraba a sí misma que se iba a volver vegetariana. La carne dura que la gente se sacaba de la boca para no comerla estaba incrustada en uno de los platos.

**Listo! Ya, muchas gracias a mis reviews, en serio. Y ya arreglé unos problemitas del primer capítulo. El me cambia el formato de algunas cosas :S como signos de interrogación y así, es horrible! No lo puedo arreglar! por favor, si alguien sabe como por favor que me ayude. Lo que me pasa es que si hay un signo de admiración y otro de interrogacion, me elimina algunos. Así que mil disculpas por la mala presentación que ocasiona, por ejemplo en la frase de: que, obsesion por potter (al principio casi) el formato es totalmente diferente, y me lo cambia. Y en los espacios de tiempo, no se como representarlos porque no me deja hacer doble espacio, ni poner signos en medio de la pag ni nada...**

**LilyChan: Muchas gracias! De verdad, me sentí muy emocionada al recibir tu review, ojalá que lo sigas leyendo. En cuanto a Lily, risa malvada ya obtuvo parte de su merecido, y le falta más, jeje.**

**SaraMeliss: Lo del Porque'Porque o como sea ya te lo expliqué, es lo del pero ya cambie el formato, haber si así funciona. Aprecio mucho tu opinión, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer el fic.**

**Myca: Gracias, ojalá lo hayas disfrutado. **

Besos

Paulina Gryffindor


	3. Compañía Extraña en una Noche de Luna

**III**

**Compañía Extraña en una Noche de Luna**

Baile era sinónimo de vergüenza, o eso era lo que pensaban Lily y seguramente muchas de las otras chicas (y chicos). Hasta el momento, cuatro muchachos ya se le habían acercado a pedirle que sea su pareja de baile, y a todos les había dicho que no menos a uno: Bastian Grant, un alumno de Ravenclaw. El chico no era increíblemente guapo, pero su personalidad tan peculiar lo hacía atractivo para las chicas; los únicos contactos que Lily había tenido con él fueron en un trabajo de Herbología el año antepasado, compartieron compartimiento en el tren en uno de los años anteriores, y en ese año, se sentaron en la misma carroza que los llevó a Hogwarts. Aparte de eso, nada, pero el chico le simpatizaba, y de todos modos, sería divertido ir con él. Lara estuvo esperando en vano a que Remus Lupin la invitara al baile, pero nunca lo hizo. Y yo que pensaba que era el único que valía la pena de la bandita de Potter había dicho Lily, quién ayudó a Remus con unos problemitas lunares hacía ya unos dos años. Ambos incluso habían llegado a confundir las cosas (su amistad) al principio, pero lo único que habría entre ellos sería amistad, y ambos lo sabían. Luego, poco a poco dejaron de verse, y aunque todavía sentían aprecio el uno por el otro, era rara la vez que alguno de los dos hablaba con el otro. Mandy iría con su novio, y Sam no tenía pareja todavía, pero ella confiaba con que la tendría pronto. El castigo de Lily seguía en pié, aunque Cella sólo había tenido que cerrar Las Tres Escobas durante una semana y media. Así que Lily llevaba cerca de cinco días "extras" fregando platos, preparando comida, acomodando cosas etc. En ese momento se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, comiendo justamente la lasaña que había ayudado a preparar.

–¿Qué tal la lasaña chicas? –preguntó Lily.

–¿La hiciste tú? –preguntó Sam–, con razón…

–Con razón ¿qué exactamente? –Lily bajó el tenedor extrañada–. ¿Qué no está buena?

–No –dijeron Mandy y Sam al mismo tiempo, ambas sonriendo. Lily hizo un extraño ruido con la boca que sonaba mucho a malditas pero luego sonrió con ellas.

–La verdad es que me sorprendiste Lily –aceptó Sam–, nunca creí que tus habilidades culinarias superaran el huevo estrellado.

–Pues ya vez –dijo Lily arqueando las cejas con una media sonrisa–. Se aprenden cosas nuevas todos los días.

–¡Eso es verdad mi querida Lily!

Un lechuza color negro pasó volando sobre ellas antes de detenerse cerca del plato de Lily, traía un sobre dirigido hacia ella. Lily lo tomó extrañada y lo abrió.

–Miren chicas: son noticias de casa –dijo entusiasmada mientras rasgaba el sobre con la varita. Sus ojos comenzaron a leer y poco a poco su mirada radiante fue dando paso a una cada vez más pálida. Al final frunció el entrecejo notoriamente y les pasó la carta a sus amigas(N/A Disculpen el formato de la carta, sigue cambiándomelo! intenten leer por fa...):

Lilyanne:

Espero que te encuentres bien. Y espero también que estés practicando tu acrobacia; quiero que hagas buen papel en la competencia de enero. Pasando a otra cosa, hemos tenido algunos problemas aquí en casa. Primero que nada tu hermana Petunia nos está dando un poco de dificultades últimamente. Se está volviendo rebelde, y me ha estado tratando un poco mal. Pasando a otro plano, tu papá sufrió un infarto el día de ayer. Lo llevamos al hospital a tiempo y gracias a Dios pudieron revivirlo. En éste momento está bien, en el hospital. Estamos esperando los resultados de los análisis que le hicieron para poder saber qué fue exactamente lo que causó la falla en el corazón. En cuanto los tengamos te avisaré. Por lo pronto por favor no te preocupes, mi vida. Recuerda que tu papá es muy fuerte, y siempre ha sido muy sano.

Te ama

Mamá

Un silencio extraño se apoderó de las cuatro chicas. Lily se tapaba la cara con las manos mientras era abrazada por Lara. Mandy y Sam intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando mientras se unían también al abrazo de Lily. La pelirroja no derramó casi ninguna lágrima, pero su cara estaba tan pálida como la de un fantasma, y las palmas de sus manos estaban empapadas en sudor.

–¿A los magos y a las brujas también les da infartos? –le preguntó a Sam, pues ella había sido nacida en medio de una familia de magos y brujas.

–Sí, el hecho de que sean magos o muggles da lo mismo, pues es el mismo cuerpo –explicó Samantha–. Y ya que no es una enfermedad tal cual pues, la magia no puede hacer mucho por ella.

–De hecho, la magia lo único que hace es lo mismo que se intenta hacer en los hospitales muggles, sólo que con magia –intervino Mandy, cuya mamá era muggle, pero su papá mago.

Lily se quedó pensando. Preocupada como estaba, los pensamientos parecían tener muchas dificultades fluyendo hacia su cabeza; por eso, respiró profundo y pensó acerca de lo que su mamá le había escrito. Ella tenía razón: su papá siempre había sido muy sano, siempre.

–Tu papá va a estar bien Lily, no te preocupes –la consoló Lara.

–Eso espero, porque si le pasara algo yo… –suspiró– No sabría que hacer.

–Pues lo bueno es que no tienes que saber que hacer, porque no será necesario que lo sepas –le dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

–Eso espero –repitió Lily.

–Bueno, para cambiar a algo más alegre –comenzó Mandy–¿qué les parece si me cuentan acerca de sus parejas para el baile?

–Me encantaría, pero me tengo que ir a entrenar –dijo Lily.

–Pero es de noche…

–Pues precisamente, haber si así dejo de depender de mi vista para caer en la escoba y empiezo a confiar más en mí misma –explicó la pelirroja.

–Lily lo último que necesitas es auto confianza –dijo Sam frunciendo en ceño.

–Al contrario Sam, es lo que más me falta –dijo Lily levantándose de su silla–. Nos vemos chicas.

Subió a la Sala Común; ahí sentado estaba Lupin, con un grueso y mohoso libro sobre sus piernas. Lily pasó de largo, pensando que el chico no la había visto. Pero apenas había subido un par de escalones hacia su dormitorio cuando Lupin alzó la vista para posarla en ella. Luego, con vos muy baja, casi en un susurro le dijo unas palabras que hacía casi un año que no le decía a ella:

–Hola Lily.

Se quedó estática, dio media vuelta y bajó los tres escalones que había subido, de un salto. Dio la vuelta por el sillón sobre el cuál estaba sentado el chico y se paró frente a él.

–Oh… ¡hola Remus!

–¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó cerrando el libro y posándolo sobre la mesita–, siéntate.

Lily se sentó junto a él algo extrañada por el comportamiento de Remus.

–¿Cómo estás? –repitió mirándola con sus ojos grises.

–Ehhh bueno… yo… –Lily estaba tan extrañada por el súbito interés de Remus por ella que no sabía qué decir– No sé, bien, supongo.

–¿Supones? –sonrió

–Pues sí, mi vida no es muy interesante. Estoy castigada… no entiendo nada de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –Lily meditó por una milésima de segundo la posibilidad de decirle al muchacho sobre su padre, pero la idea fue desechada enseguida–, y ya.

Remus se limitó a seguir mirándola durante unos segundos, pero luego sonrió; su sonrisa se ensanchó cada vez más hasta convertirse en una sonora carcajada.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Tan sorprendida estás de que te haya hablado?

–Pues no… digo sí… es que después de tanto tiempo –calló un par de segundos–, se me hizo raro, eso es todo.

–Eso pensé –le dijo sin dejar de sonreír–. Escucha¿quieres venir a dar una vuelta?

Lily abrió mucho los ojos, algo quería Remus. Los chicos nunca, nunca, nunca, hacían eso, a menos de que les gustaras o quisieran algo especial de ti. Y ya que Lily estaba segura de que no le gustaba a Remus, pues entonces sólo quedaba la segunda opción. No quería ir con él, realmente, y por eso, dio gracias de que tuviera que irse a entrenar en ese momento.

–Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Es que tengo que bajar al campo de quidditch –se excusó Lily.

–Excelente¿puedo ir contigo?

–Bueno –Lily se resignó a ser acompañada por Remus, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, su compañía no era tan mala–, sólo deja voy por mi escoba.

Lily subió las escaleras, pensando todavía en su conversación con Remus. _Algo quiere, estoy segura_, pensó mientras tomaba su escoba de su baúl. A continuación sacó unas gafas color azul de un cajón de su mesita de noche y bajó las escaleras a la Sala Común; donde Remus la esperaba pacientemente.

–¿Qué es eso? –Remus extendió su brazo y señaló la escoba que traía Lily sobre su hombro derecho. Ante la pregunta Lily frunció el ceño.

–Una escoba, ya sabes, de esas que vuelan y…

–Sí, ya sé que es una escoba –dijo Remus arqueando las cejas–, me refiero a qué clase de escoba es.

–Oh, pues –meditó un segundo su respuesta–, es una Halo Plateado. Es una escoba de Kasfly, ya sabes, el deporte de las acrobacias en el aire.

–Sí, ya sé cuál –asintió–. Aunque no sabía que lo practicaras.

–Ya ves –dijo Lily guiñando un ojo con una sonrisa– lo hago desde mi tercer año aquí. El quidditch nunca me interesó mucho, pero sí volar. Así que aquí me ves.

–Pues muy bien Lily. Ahora vas a practicar, supongo.

–Ajá –asintió Lily–¿vamos?

–Claro.

Salieron por el retrato y se encaminaron al campo de Quidditch. La noche estaba muy fresca, no había mucho viento, pero lo que había era tan suave y refrescante que casi se podía saborear. A lo lejos se veía el lago, y alguien con buenos ojos hubiera podido ver la luna reflejada en éste desde el campo de Quidditch. Lily tomó su escoba y se puso las gafas (las cuáles le protegían los ojos del viento, por las caídas libres), mientras que el muchacho subías las gradas y se preparaba para observar.

–Escucha, tal vez me demore un poco –le advirtió Lily–. Siéntete libre de irte en cualquier momento.

–Claro que sí –asintió Remus–, aunque no creo que sea necesario.

Lily subió con la escoba. Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas; ningún chico la había visto volar nunca. No había pensado en eso hasta ahora. No sabía porqué, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza ser vista por su antiguo amigo. Pero vergüenza¿por qué? Si el chico ni siquiera podía verla bien, estaba demasiado oscuro. Lily se deshizo de todo pensamiento negativo en cuanto hizo su primer movimiento. Era difícil, ya que la escoba no podía verse bien. Se confundía con la negrura de la noche y con la oscuridad del césped que crecía en el campo. Pero todo le fue saliendo por instinto poco a poco; pues para hacer esa clase de cosas no se necesitan ojos: se necesita alma, se necesita confianza, conocimiento y, sí, un poco de práctica. Se olvidó de todo por la hora completa que estuvo allá arriba. Pronto el pensamiento de que un muchacho la observaba golpeó su mente, y el antiguo rubor apareció nuevamente.

–Lo hiciste muy bien –afirmó Remus en cuanto Lily estuvo nuevamente en el suelo.

–Oh Remus –rió Lily agradecida–, te agradezco el cumplido. ¡Pero estoy segura de que no se veía nada!

–No estés tan segura. Recuerda que puedo ver en la noche –le dijo Remus–, de hecho, casi tan bien como un… lobo.

Lily se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario de Remus. Casi, casi se podía notar un deje de ironía por parte del chico.

–No te muestres tan sorprendida Lilyanne –dijo Remus en tono grave–, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

–Eh… sí, lo sé. Lo que pasa es que, bueno, no recordaba que estuvieras tan…

–¿acostumbrado, conformado… frío?

Lily asintió lentamente. A continuación, dejó la escoba y las gafas en el suelo de piedra de las gradas y se sentó al lado del muchacho.

–Lily…

–Remus… –ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

–Tú primero –dijo Lily.

–Muy bien –el chico soltó un suspiro casi inaudible–. Estuve pensando un poco y… bueno, no sé qué recuerdos tengas de nosotros pero, no sé Lily. Yo siento mucho que nos hayamos distanciado tanto.

Lily posó la mirada en la luna, parecía cuna de un niño dormido.

–Yo también lo siento Remus.

–Por eso, bueno, yo no quisiera que nuestra amistad terminara aquí –le puso una mano en el hombro–, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.

Eso era lo último que Lily hubiera pensado oír de los labios del muchacho. Claro que ella quería que fueran amigos otra vez, él era un chico estupendo.

–¿Y bien? –le preguntó–¿qué piensas Lily?

–Claro que sí –se miraron sin saber que hacer. No, sí sabían, más bien, se miraron sin saber quién debía dar el primer paso. Lo hizo Lily. El abrazo duró un par de minutos.

–Te extrañé mucho Lily.

–Yo también.

La figura de una luna sonriente por primera vez ante el muchacho de los cabellos de arena, y de dos chicos concentrados en recuperar el tiempo perdido se podía ver desde las torres de castillo.

Lily no regresó a la Sala Común hasta la media noche.

---------------------------------------------------

El baile estaba cerca, tan cerca que podía verse en las docenas de caras de chicos nerviosos y chicas entusiasmadas, sentirse en la inestabilidad de las clases, e incluso olerse inconscientemente en las feromonas despedidas por los adolescentes.

–¡Lily!

La pelirroja giró su cuerpo y pudo vislumbrar entre la masa gigantesca del resto de los estudiantes que se dirigían a su descanso el cuerpo de Bastian Grant.

–¡Hola Bastian! –saludó Lily con alegría– ¿Listo para el baile el viernes?

–Yo estoy listo, la pregunta es¿tú estás lista para ir con el chico más codiciado de Hogwarts?

Lily rió con ganas al escuchar el comentario del chico.

–¡No Bastian, tanto ego no es bueno! Existe el riesgo de que te conviertas en un clon de Potter –añadió Lily–. Y eso no es nada bueno.

–¿Potter? Ustedes no se llevan bien por lo que veo.

–¿Cómo adivinaste? –le preguntó sarcásticamente.

–No tengo nada en contra del chico.

–Pues que bueno que no Bastian, a ti no te ha hecho nada –observó Lily.

–¿Y a ti sí? –Bastian frunció el ceño.

–Un poco, pero vamos a hablar de otra cosa ¿sí?

–Claro –acordó Bastian– ¿Qué dices si nos damos una vuelta al lago?

Lily torció la boca con pesar al recordar que tenía que ir a las cocinas para cumplir con su, ya casi terminado, castigo.

–No puedo, tengo castigo ¿recuerdas?

–¿Aún? –el chico hizo una mueca de desagrado– ¿por cuánto tiempo más?

–Ya falta poco¡el jueves es mi último día! –dijo Lily con felicidad. Faltaban tres días, si se contaba ese mismo, ya que era martes.

–Pues que bueno –sonrió Bastian–. Ahora te dejo entonces, no vaya a ser que llegas tarde y McGonagall te alargue el castigo al viernes.

Lily se despidió de su próxima pareja y se encaminó a las cocinas. Sus pies conocían ya el camino a la perfección, así que ella se daba el lujo de dejarse llevar y pensar en algunas cosas que le estuvieran molestando o cosas así. En ese momento ya no había mucho que le molestara, la verdad, hasta ella estaba emocionada acerca del baile. Llegó a las cocinas muy pronto y comenzó a ayudar con las cosas. Ese día no había mucho trabajo para ella: simplemente tenía que clasificar las cosas perdidas por ropa, artículos varios, objetos personales (cartas, postales, etc.), joyería, libros, e incluso pergaminos. Así era más fácil para los elfos devolver las cosas a los dueños correspondientes. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a una cadenita de oro blanco que tenía como dije a una hadita con un jarrón de arcilla sobre la cabeza, y a un centauro, ambos abrazados.

–Tienes algo que me pertenece –Lily volteó su cuerpo para encontrarse con Potter.

–¿Disculpa? –Lily frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

–La cadena que tienes en la mano –señaló el brazo de Lily–, es mía.

­–Ah¿esto? –Lily abrió el puño cerrado y dejó colgar la cadenita de sus finos dedos–, pues tómalo.

–Gracias –dijo James irónicamente al tiempo que cachaba con la mano el objeto lanzado por la pelirroja.

Un silencio incómodo los rodeaba, Lily suspiró y regresó a su tarea, esperando que cuando se volteara ya no encontraría a James ahí.

–¿Qué haces? –Lily paró lo que estaba haciendo, un poco fastidiada, sin dirigir la mirada hacia James le contestó.

–Estoy cumpliendo mi castigo.

–Oh… ¿te refieres al castigo que obtuviste por querer sabotear mi cita con Abby?

–No funcionó, desgraciadamente –dijo Lily alzando una ceja.

–Pero ¿por qué lo hiciste? O sea¿cuál fue el propósito de la actividad?

–Me estuviste fastidiando toda la semana, de hecho no –hizo una pequeña pausa–, fue todo el mes, desde el inicio del ciclo escolar, para ser exactos.

–Pues yo pienso que estabas celosa.

Lily rió exageradamente ante la respuesta de James.

–¿En serio piensas eso? –preguntó Lily como si James hubiera dicho que el lago era de color rosa–, o sea en serio que tienes problemas Potter.

–Puedes decir lo que quieras Evans, En fin¿vas al baile?

Lily hizo una cara extraña al oír la pregunta del chico.

–Sí¿y tú?

–Yo nunca falto a esas cosas, sería como privar a Hogwarts de un privilegio –dijo James medio en broma y medio en serio. Lily alzó las cejas, divertida.

–¿A sí¿Y quién será la pobre que te acompañará?

–La chica más hermosa de Gryffindor –contestó pomposamente.

–Pero mi querido James, eso es imposible, la chica mas hermosa de Gryffindor ya tiene pareja, y no eres tú –agregó rápidamente.

–¿A no? –James creía recordar perfectamente que Abby le había dicho que sí a él–. Entonces¿con quién va?

–Voy con Bastian Grant, Potter –contestó Lily riéndose ante su propio comentario prepotente.

–Ja-ja-ja –James rió sarcásticamente–, pues no hablaba de ti, hablaba de Abby.

–Lo siento James, lo que pasa es que mis conceptos de belleza son diferentes a los tuyos –Lily dijo esto con un dedo en la barbilla, fingiendo pensar duramente.

–Eso me queda _muy _claro –contestó James arqueando las cejas.

El elfo que estaba encargado de Lily llegó unos segundos después con una caja vacía.

–Señorita ya puede irse por hoy –le dijo tímidamente a Lily.

Contenta la chica agradeció al elfo y salió de las cocinas, siendo seguida por James. Lily no volteó la mirada siquiera, pero James comenzó a hablarle y no tuvo más remedio que establecer contacto visual:

–Este… oye Evans –Lily volvió hacia él sus profundos ojos verdes y frunció el ceño, esperando algún insulto–¿por qué vas al baile con el idiota ese de Grant?

–No es un idiota –declaró la muchacha chasqueando la lengua–. Y voy con él porque me cae bien.

–Pues sí pero¿si quiera te gusta?

–¡Por Dios Potter! –contestó Lily un poco exasperada–, ni que me fuera a casar con él.

–Eso no fue lo que te pregunté.

–De acuerdo, pues no, no me gusta.

–¿Entonces por qué vas con él? –volvió a preguntar el chico.

–¿Tú por qué vas con Abby?

James calló por un momento y pareció meditar la respuesta un segundo.

–Porque la niña que yo quería que fuera mi pareja no me soporta –dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.

En silencio siguieron caminando hasta llegar al retrato de la señora Gorda.

–"Jugo de mandrágora" –recitó James, el retrato se abrió para dar paso a los muchachos.

–Espera –dijo Lily en cuanto James comenzó a adentrarse en la Sala Común–. ¿Con quién querías ir al baile originalmente?

–Contigo –dijo rápidamente justo antes de atravesar el retrato y dirigirse a su dormitorio dejando a Lily pasmada y con la boca medianamente abierta.

Faltando tres horas para el comienzo del baile las cinco chicas de séptimo curso estaban alistándose en el dormitorio. Lily, que no tenía mucho dinero iría simplemente vestida con su vieja túnica de gala color fucsia. De sus tres amigas la única que tenía túnica nueva para ese año era Lara, pero más bien había sido porque se lo había regalado su padre. La historia de Lara era triste, sus padres estaban divorciados; ella vivía con su mamá, su hermano mayor estuvo viviendo con su papá hasta que alcanzó la mayoría de edad y se fue a estudiar a China, hacía 5 años que no lo veía. Realmente nadie podía culpar a su hermano por haberse ido, su padre era un borracho; rico, sí, pero muy borracho. Cada año intentaba comprar el cariño de su hija con algún regalo, de ahí había salido la hermosa túnica de gala. Pero en fin, todas se veían preciosas, cada una en su propio estilo. Mandy tenía puesta una hermosa túnica color dorado, quedaba realmente bella con su piel color canela. Sam tenía una túnica color rojo sangre, su cara color porcelana resaltaba aún más con el color de la túnica. Pero la más despampanante de todas era Abby. Su túnica anaranjada tenía uno de los escotes más generosos del séptimo año, y su espectacular figura combinada con la negrura de sus ojos y su cabello hacían que cualquiera que la viera volteara su mirada. La cara túnica de Lara estaba costurada con hilos de oro, combinaba diferentes tonos de azul, más oscuro en la parte de abajo, aclarándose conforme subía hasta llegar al blanco en la parte de arriba. Era un vestido precioso. Finalmente Lily, vestida con una túnica que en sus tiempos debió haber sido bella; perteneció a su madre, fue reestrenado por Petunia (descosido por esta en un intento de caber en tan pequeño vestido) y al final remendado por Lily con ayuda de su varita mágica. Aún así se veía linda.

Bajaron todas juntas. Abby se reunió con James en la Sala Común, la chica se dio una vuelta para que James pudiera admirar mejor su vestido.

–Estas preciosa –le dijo James a Abby, pero por un segundo, un fugaz momento, James miró a Lily. El último comentario de James hacia ella la había tomado por sorpresa, de hecho, la había enojado un poco. ¿Quién se creía él para jugar bromitas estúpidas? La vergüenza hizo que Lily no soportara la mirada y bajara la vista.

–Oye Evans, Grant te está esperando allá afuera –señaló James con la cabeza el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Lily no contestó, y salió de la Sala Común; justo como James le había dicho, Batian la esperaba. El chico no era nada feo. Y Lily no se arrepentía de haberle dicho que sí. A pesar de que, como James ya le había hecho admitir, ella sólo veía a Bastian como un amigo, o ni si quiera eso; más bien lo veía como una forma de evitar que la gente le preguntara porqué no tenía pareja. Saludó al chico con una sonrisa.

–¡Hola Bastian! –el chico se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla.

–Hola Lily¿cómo estas? –no esperó la respuesta de Lily y arqueó una ceja con aprobación –hermosa como siempre, por lo que veo.

Lily se ruborizó un poco y rió tímidamente, no entendía el porqué de la ¿excesiva? Amabilidad del chico. Parecía demasiado… falso, contando el hecho de que sólo habían cruzado palabra un par de veces anteriormente.

–Gracias… ¿nos vamos?

El muchacho le ofreció el brazo a la pelirroja, quién lo tomó de buena gana. Caminaron así hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. Ya había mucha gente ahí, y como siempre, todo estaba decorado muy bien. Las calabazas gigantes de Hagrid seguían siendo tan… gigantes como siempre. Había telarañas por todas partes, cada una con su respectiva araña. Como siempre, no faltaron los murciélagos reales, que revoloteaban, contentos ante cualquier posibilidad de atrapar alguna de las arañas. Esta vez no estaban los tradicionales colores verde, escarlata, amarillo ni azul de las casas. Todo estaba decorado con colores anaranjados y negros. Las mesas tenían los platos vacíos, esperando las órdenes del director para llenarse de exquisitos platillos. Lily y Bastian se sentaron en una de las mesas, poco después llegaron Sam, Lara, y Mandy. Sam había ido, finalmente, con Frank Longbottom, quién había tenido recientemente una pelea con su novia de tres años: Anne Morrison. Lara no había conseguido pareja, había esperado demasiado que Remus se lo pidiera… estaba un poco decepcionada, pero intentaba aparentar lo contrario. Mandy y Anthony se sentaron con ellos también, pero tenían argumentos, ya que Anthony quería sentarse con gente de su casa, Hufflepuff, y Mandy quería pasar la velada con Sam, Lara y Lily. Pero como todo buen caballero, Anthony había accedido a regañadientes a sentarse en la misma mesa que los demás.

–Las palabras sobran en este momento –declaró Dumbledore –. Así que no los aburriré con ningún discurso. Sólo me quedan dos palabras por decirles y luego callaré mi boca –sonrió –. ¡Buen Provecho!

Las bandejas se llenaron instantáneamente, las jarras también. Un poco de música que parecía salir de las paredes y techo comenzó a sonar.

El baile había comenzado.

Y después de una ENORME bloqueo, por fin pude terminar este capítulo, realmente siento mucho la tardanza, y no puedo dar ninguna excusa porque no la hay :S. Espero que les guste y por favor mándenme review, que realmente me motiva (de hecho después del último review "recordé" que tenía una historia pendiente y comenzé a escribir de nuevo.

**Nayru Tonks**: Mil gracias, de hecho, fue tu review el que me inspiró para seguir escribiendo. Ojalá te guste el próximo capítulo. Y lo de que Lily y James se pelean jeje, la idea no es mía, de hecho después de leer el quinto libro pues supe que James y Lily no se querían mucho que digamos en un principio.

**AndyVoldemort**: Sanchez! Jaja mil gracias por el review! Sabes que te quiero mucho jeje. Y para cuando escribirás tú?

**Tutty: **Gracias por el cumplido! Ojalá te guste éste capítulo.

**LuyWeasley: **¿Qué onda chica? Jeje, me da gusto que gente que aprecio se tome el tiempo de leer esto, es realmente importante para mí! Nos veremos en el foro :P Jejeje, y por supuesto que escribiremos juntas, algún día que me vaya a la Argentina :D.

**Abril(): **Jejeje, nbo sé si leerás esto, de hecho a Marduck hace tiempo que no lo veo, pero te agradezco mucho que me hayas dejado review, como sabes, es lo que me motiva.

**Marduk**: Mi representante, que hace siglos que no veo. Ojalá no te hayas perdido! Y ojalá también que sigas con tu tarea de representante.

**SaraMeliss**: Jejeje, lo sé, por eso mismo castigue a Lily. Gracias por tu tiempo!

**Kika dlc**: Pues sí, sigo peleándome con el formato :S Ojalá no me haya cambiado mucho este chapter. Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Lara: **Gracias por los comentarios, y como vez, ya actualizé.

**Myca: **JPues sigo con los problemas de formato, que bueno que a ti no te haya pasado. Gracias y ojalá disfrutes este capítulo!

**Flor89**: Pues James no odia a Lily, de hecho, como escribí en el primer capítulo, le obsesiona el hecho de que ella no lo pele. Y pues sí, le cae un poco mal, pero aún así sigue intrigado ante el hecho de que ella no cae fácilmente ante sus encantos.

Eso es todo, gracias y por favor review!

Paulina Gryffindor


End file.
